Los niños también se enamoran
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Cuando el corazón habla es difícil callarlo, no importa la edad, tampoco el sexo, si éste ha hablado es mejor hacerle caso.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Marvel, Fox, Disney y demás anexados y no de mi propiedad. Su uso no es con ánimos de lucro sino con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mutante, LGBT y Orgulloso II" del Foro "Groovy Mutations"**

* * *

Los niños también se enamoran

El amor es para niños

Esa era la frase que tanto pregonaba asegurándose de no dar pie a sentimientos inútiles que sólo entorpecían su raciocinio y objetividad su vida como Vengadora entonces ¿cómo explicaba el repentino y constante preocupación por aquella castaña?

–Puede ser instinto maternal, la chica no la ha tenido fácil–. dijo Clint con un toque de culpa en su voz, aún no terminaba de asimilar lo acontecido en Sokovia

–Lo sé–. respondió ella con desdén sin embargo aquello no la convenció del todo

Wanda Maximoff llevaba unos meses viviendo en la nueva sede de los Vengadores intentando sobrellevar la convivencia con el resto de los superhéroes y aprendiendo a usar sus poderes.

–El amor es para niños–. se repitió intentando convencerse de ello y dejar de verla como una chica delicada y hermosa, pero no funcionó. Recordó sus ojos, un precioso par de ojos oscuros nublados por la tristeza y la depresión. Ella y los demás trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, de hacerla sentir parte del equipo ayudándola con el odio que tenía a casi todo desde la pérdida de Pietro pero el sentimiento seguía allí atorado en su corazón provocándole un terrible dolor emocional -por más que Nat lo negara-

–No tiene nada de malo sentirse enamorada.

–Yo no estoy…

–Nat, te conozco lo suficiente para decirte que mientes, puedes engañar a cualquiera excepto a mí–. la mujer no pronunció palabra por algunos minutos, sólo dejó su vista fija sobre el enorme cristal, Clint se aprovechó de ese silencio y continuó –Sé que nuestro trabajo nos obliga a no ser emocionales pero el corazón es el corazón y una vez que habla es muy difícil callarlo, te lo dice alguien con tres hijos y una esposa–. Natasha siempre tenía una respuesta para cualquier cosa que le dijeran, para no dejar que las situaciones fueran más fuertes que ella pero esta vez fue derrotada vilmente porque no tuvo nada qué decir para poder defender su posición y comenzando a considerar el hecho de estar enamorada. No quería volver a estarlo, salió muy mal parada la última vez que lo intentó así que la sola idea la aterraba de sobremanera pues no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor punzante que mucho le costó superar luego de Banner.

El resto de la tarde la pasó pensando en ella, en qué era mejor, si hablar o callar pues las palabras de Clint tuvieron suficiente peso para no dejarla en paz.

Caminaba por el pasillo con dirección al baño, pasaba un poco más de la una de la madrugada, en el piso unas gotas color carmesí llamaron su atención obligándola a detenerse e investigar de qué se trataba. Impregnó sus dedos con el pigmento sin bajar la guardia, al observarla con determinación se dio cuenta que era sangre lo que estaba derramado y que esta provenía del baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el arma que tenía bajo la mesa y corrió al cuarto donde se encontró con la más horrenda escena: Wanda yacía en la regadera con las muñecas cortadas; la sangre venía de ella

–¡Necesito ayuda aquí! –. gritó casi histérica rogando que el silencio de la noche ayudara a que su voz fuera escuchada

–No los llames… Nada malo está pasando aquí.

–¿Nada malo? ¿Y esto? –. preguntó mientras hacía dos torniquetes leves con los retazos de su playera

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –. inquirió Steve asomándose por el quicio de la puerta nervioso por el grito que Natasha dio

–Necesitamos ayuda urgente.

–Llamaré a la doctora Cho.

–No, demorará mucho en venir ¡llama al 911! –. le ordenó al rubio mientras ella seguía en su labor de detener la hemorragia ante la mirada moribunda de la bruja

–¿Por qué intentas ayudarme?

–Porque es inútil que quieras morir.

–No tengo a nadie que me deseé aquí.

–¡Yo te deseó aquí! – espetó entre furiosa e indignada con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos pero pero que supo mantener en su sitio, el tono entre el que bailaba su voz dejó perpleja a Wanda

–¿Por qué? –. quiso saber con apenas un débil susurro sin embargo no recibió respuesta porque la pelirroja se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún deseaba tenerla con ella? ¿Por qué le dolía imaginarse su partida? ¿Por qué no quería que la apartaran de su lado? Sencillo: Porque aún la veía como parte de los Vengadores, porque quería seguir viendo esos hermosos ojos y esa tímida sonrisa, porque quería saber a qué sabían sus labios…

Porque simplemente estaba enamorada…

La ambulancia se escuchaba cerca, Steve y Sam preparaban todo para recibirlos y hacerles menos complicado el arribo hacia donde se hallaba la chica.

Los nervios a flor de piel, Nat buscaba calmarse asegurándose que la Maximoff estaría bien

–Sabía que esta niña estaba mal pero no esperé que tomara tal decisión.

–No la atendimos a tiempo. Desconocemos de qué son capaces los corazones deprimidos–. contestó Steve en voz baja –Roguemos a Dios porque salga bien.

Jamás en su vida una espera había representado tanto problema como esa noche con Clint abrazándola y Sam animándola.

Finalmente llamaron a los acompañantes de la paciente, Tony llegó en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido y al tratarse de un hospital al cuál apoyaba constantemente pidió permiso para que los dejaran pasar a todos y ver cómo se encontraba.

Hubo que hacerle una transfusión completa por toda la sangre que perdió, también la sedaron para que pudiera quedarse quieta pero afortunadamente estaba fuera de peligro. Natasha fue la más aliviada con tal noticia.

–Deberá pasar unos días aquí bajo la influencia de sedantes ya que puede volver a dañarse o dañar a alguien más.

–¿Podemos venir a verla? –. agregó Romanoff sin dejar de observarla ni soltar su mano

–Eh… Claro, aunque estará bajo efectos de…

–Con eso basta–. interrumpió abruptamente al doctor saliendo y dejándolos solos. Tony y los demás se observaron entre sí confundidos por su actuar

–Tranquilos, yo voy a hablar con ella.

Afuera, Nat lloraba desconsolada con una mezcla de dolor y enojo en su rostro ¿Cómo mierda no se dio cuenta que Wanda tarde o temprano atentaría contra su vida? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta para ayudarla y evitarlo? Tantos años de entrenamiento y termina en esto… Deplorable.

–¿Natasha? –. se anunció Clint al verla llorar así, la otra de inmediato limpió sus lágrimas mientras le daba la espalda –¿Estás bien?

–Claro.

–Wanda está bien, despertará en unos días y tendrá que ser tratada por un terapeuta.

–No sería necesario si hubiera puesto más atención.

–Nat, no te acuses por esto. Nadie lo vio venir y es entendible por su pérdida, no ha procesado el duelo, es todo.

–Pude haberlo evitado y no fue así, no me percaté de esto y…– las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con salir, Clint la tomó de las manos y le abrazó

–Quizás sí, pudiste salvarla pero aquí está y no se puede cambiar sin embargo puedes ayudarle ahora no dejándola sola. Anda Nati, demuéstrale que la quieres, ábrete y admite que lo que sientes, deja de tener miedo–. concluyó limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Tenía razón ya no valía la pena lamentarse por ello ahora debía actuar y continuar.

Los días siguientes fue a verla como dijo, aunque estuviera dormida no faltaba a la visita velando por sus sueños hasta que despertó. Al principio pareció confundida mas al ver las vendas en sus muñecas entendió lo que pasó, por fin se atrevió pero vio que fracasó. La espía le explicó todo desde aquella terrible noche y el cuidado que ha recibido de los Vengadores y de ella -especialmente de ella- donde poco a poco fueron acercando

No cabía duda de que Wanda era una muchacha linda pero de cerca lo era mucho más.

Las semanas pasaron al darla de alta Natasha se encargó de llevarla a terapia para que no se sintiera sola y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de todo. Sus orbes poco a poco iban aclarándose dejando ver un hermoso color avellana que se iluminaban al compás de su sonrisa

Una tarde regresando del terapeuta pasaron a comprar un helado como le gusta a Wanda y fueron a sentarse al parque para disfrutarlo, se sentaron en una banca comiendo su postre en silencio por un rato

–¿Crees que soy bonita? –. interrumpió la menor de forma repentina capturando la atención de Nat

–¿Por qué la pregunta? – la cuestionó guardándose las ganas de decirle lo bella que es

–El psicólogo me dijo que soy bonita como para pensar que nadie en el mundo exterior me quiere así que ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que soy bonita? –. su corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora, no sabía si responderle sinceramente o sólo decirle que en efecto, es una chica hermosa.

Pensó rápido pues la Maximoff menor esperaba su respuesta, Romanoff tomó fuerzas de donde pudo para contestarle; Sonrió de medio lado con ternura, colocó su mano en su mejilla y con un tono de lo más calmado dijo: –

–Por supuesto que lo creo, eres bonita.

–¿Y crees que alguien pueda fijarse en mí?

–Conozco a alguien que lo hace–. dicho esto terminó de hacer usó del valor que recolectó y la besó suavemente en los labios, un beso dulce, casto y delicado porque no quería asustarla, no duraron mucho tiempo, Nat observó a Wanda que parpadeaba rápido y un poco confundida

–Natasha… Tú…

–No preguntes cuándo p cómo, sólo pasó por eso estuve contigo en el hospital, porque quiero cuidarte, porque quiero protegerte, porque quiero estar contigo–. respondió en un tono un poco más severo para por si acaso eso no funcionaba no se viera tan herida, Wanda por su parte seguía asimilando el beso y ahora las palabras de la viuda negra no obstante su respuesta fue tirar el cono de helado al piso y lanzarse a sus brazos buscando sus labios haciendo de este beso algo más duradero

–No preguntes cómo o cuando, sólo pasó–. murmuró entre sus brazos antes de abrazarla fuerte

–Tú helado se cayó–. la castaña se separó y miró su postre derramado en el piso

–Oh… Me emocioné.

–Venga, vamos por otro–. se puso de pie y etendió su mano para que Wanda la tomara y fueran por otro helado

–Y mi respuesta es sí.

–¿Sí?

–Así es. Sé que hay una pregunta que quieres hacerme y mi respuesta es sí–. Romanoff negó con la cabeza riendo porque la chica prácticamente le leyó la mente

Esperando a que le dieran su helado Wanda entrelazó sus inquietos dedos con los ajenos dedicándole una bonita sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla

–Aquí tiene.

–Gracias–. fueron a tomar asiento en la nevería donde hablaron de varias cosas, Nat estaba feliz pero nerviosa, hacía mucho que no sentía esto y mucho menos con una mujer, Wanda decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y la llamó

–Hey Nat– la aludida volteó sin esperar que la menor la estuviera esperando lo suficientemente cerca para robarle su primer beso, uno que les supo diferente, que les supo a amor, a magia y a felicidad

–Eso es trampa.

–Debes acostumbrarte a ello– contestó jugando con sus dedos como siempre solía hacer –Soy una bruja y suelo ser un poco embustera– inquirió dibujando un pequeño corazón con su energía

–Una espía y una bruja, suena a un juego de niños.

–Mmm… Entonces los niños también se pueden enamorar–. concluyó con dulce beso más


End file.
